


Hearts and Wishes

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope wasn't measured in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my personal challenge tables.
> 
> "A wish your heart makes..."

She had long since lost track of how many times she would sit on this very same rock and watch the stars late at night.

She and Connor had been trapped here for over a year and she had stopped wishing on every falling star that they would find a way home. It certainly seemed like the two of them were destined to never see their correct time again.

She buried all of her disappointment and her feelings of loss because she needed to appear strong so that she could keep Connor going. Seeing the hope starting to die in his eyes was almost too much for her to take. She didn’t know what would happen if he lost all of his hope of getting them home, because that hope kept the both of them going. Being the rock for Connor gave her a sense of purpose while they were here.

Having him be able to lean on her kept her from falling completely apart when the dreams and wishes that were in her heart died their final deaths. Just because she never thought that they’d see their home again didn’t mean that she was going to allow his belief to just fade and die. She loved him too damn much for that to be something she would accept.

Connor was the wish her heart had made when she didn’t realize she had been wishing for anything. She wasn’t going to let this place break him down. As long as she had breath left in her body, she wouldn’t allow him to lose all of his hope of one day finding a way back to their home and their family.


End file.
